A mobile electronic device may have network connectivity when in communication with an access point of a wireless network. To connect to the access point, the mobile electronic device uses a wireless access technology such as wireless local area network (LAN).
To extend the capability, reliability, and maintainability of the wireless network, the mobile electronic device, the access point, or both may make radio measurements of one or more characteristics of the wireless access technology. Certain applications may use these radio measurements in order to attain an appropriate or expected level of performance. These applications include voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP), video over IP, location based applications, as well as applications that mitigate harsh or hostile radio environments (e.g., multifamily dwellings, airplanes, factories, or municipalities).
The radio measurements are then reported to recipients by transmitting reports. The reports are transmitted through the same wireless access technology on which the radio measurements were taken. However, in particular environments, it may not be possible for the radio measurements to be received through the same wireless access technology by a recipient.